


One Piece PETs: Masquerade

by moonlitinuyasha1985



Series: One Piece PETs [23]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 02:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1493104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The Straw Hats attend a Masquerade ball. Takes place post-timeskip.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Piece PETs: Masquerade

**One Piece PETs: Masquerade**

 

(I do not own One Piece. This astounding series belongs to Eiichiro Oda.)

 

 

*****7:13 PM*****

 

People are seen gathering at a large mansion and they were even wearing all sorts of different masks.

 

Why were they all wearing masks, one might ask?

 

Simple. It was a masquerade ball.

 

   Attending this ball were none other than the notorious Straw Hat pirates and it was a good thing they were wearing the masks, too, because the Marines are actually there for security.

 

"Thanks for buying these masks, Nami." Luffy told the Booted Puss.

 

He is now wearing a monkey-themed mask.

 

"No problem," Nami said, wearing a cat-themed mask. "These masks were dirt-cheap, anyway."

 

Robin chuckled, wearing a crane-themed mask. Zoro, wearing a tiger-themed mask, just sucked his teeth in boredom.

 

"I don't believe this," he muttered. "Why did I have to get dragged along? Blizzard's not here!"

 

"Pets aren't allowed, Zoro," Nami reminded. "Besides, Blizzard's staying behind to guard the ship."

 

*****Meanwhile, on the ship*****

 

Blizzard yawned as he lied on the deck, waiting for the Straw Hats to return.

 

 _'I sure hope they come back, soon,'_ he thought. _'I'm getting bored just waiting for them. I wished I could've gone.'_

 

He then yawned again.

 

 _'Oh, well,'_ he thought. _'Might as well get some shut-eye.'_

 

*****Back with the Straw Hats*****

 

"This still sucks." Zoro grumbled.

 

On cue, Robin began scratching behind his ears.

 

"Now, now," she started. "Don't be such a fuddy-duddy, Zoro."

 

Zoro purred as she did this.

 

Usopp, wearing a ferret-themed mask, chuckled.

 

"Fuddy-duddy...!" he whispered.

 

"SHUT IT, FERRET!" Zoro snapped.

 

"EEP!!!"

 

"It'd be good for you to be exposed to some culture, Marimo," Sanji chimed in, wearing a fox-themed mask. "You might learn something."

 

Zoro growled at this, then Franky spoke up.

 

"Cool it, guys," Franky said, wearing a rhino-themed mask. "Marines ahead."

 

The others spotted the marines.

 

"Fine..." Zoro grumbled.

 

Two Marines stood guard in front of the front door.

 

"Invitations, please." said one.

 

Nami presented the invitations to the marine officers.

 

"Hmm...looks legit. All right, you can go in."

 

"Thank you." Nami said as she and the others entered.

 

"Let's hurry," Luffy spoke up. "I'm so hungry, I think my stomach's eating itself!"

 

"Don't worry, Lu," Nami told him, rubbing his belly. "I'll get you something to eat, soon."

 

"I hope so." Luffy replied.

 

The Straw Hats reached a table and as promised, Nami left to go and get Luffy something to eat.

 

"This place is big," Chopper said in his Brain Point form; everyone just thought that he was a little boy wearing a reindeer-themed masked.

 

Only he is not wearing one.

 

"Uh, hey...has anyone seen Brook?" Usopp asked.

 

   The crew shook their heads when they spotted the skeletal Horse-Man (also not wearing a mask because they thought Brook really was wearing a costume) standing next to a young woman.

 

"Excuse me, miss," Brook said.

 

"Yes?" a woman wearing silver mask asked.

 

"Would you be so kind as to let me see your--"

 

 **WHAK!!!** Sanji kicked Brook in the back of his skull.

 

"Knock it off!!!" he snapped. "Sorry about that, miss."

 

"Uh, it's okay..." she told him, sweatdropping.

 

Sanji grabbed Brook and dragged him away.

 

"Damn skeleton..." he muttered.

 

Luffy whimpered impatiently as he waited for Nami to come back.

 

"What's taking her so long?" he asked. "I'm starving, here!!!"

 

His stomach growled like a rabid dog.

 

"SHUT UP IN THERE!!!" he yelled as he punched his stomach.

 

At that moment, Nami came back.

 

"Sorry I took so long," she said. "but here's your snack!"

 

"Thanks, Nami!" Luffy cried. "I was dying over here!"

 

"Aw, poor thing." Nami cooed as she pet Luffy. "Well, dig in."

 

She did not need to tell Luffy to do so, for he was already devouring his snack.

 

"Yummy~!!!" he exclaimed.

 

Nami looked and saw that some of the guests were watching with slight disgust.

 

"Um, Luffy," Nami whispered. "Remember what I told you? This is one of those places where you have to use your manners."

 

"Oh, right." Luffy realized.

 

Then, he started to eat slower and more politely; Nami smiled as she petted her captain.

 

Meanwhile, Robin is having herself a glass of red wine.

 

"This wine isn't half bad." she noted.

 

"Eh," Zoro muttered, holding a whole bottle of wine. "I've tasted better."

 

"This place makes me nervous," Usopp whispered. "What if the Marines catch on that we're in disguise?"

 

"Ah, chill out," Franky assured as he ate some snacks. "You worry too much!"

 

"Usopp, think about it," Sanji explained. "If no one else could figure out that the Power Rangers were who they are because they wore their representative colors, what makes you think that the Marines are gonna figure out that we're in disguise?"

 

"Wait, so we're the Power Rangers, now?" Chopper asked.

 

(A/N: I had to do it! XD )

 

Robin only chuckled.

 

"Hey, Nami," Luffy said. "Is it okay if I bring Blizzard a doggy bag?"

 

"Of course," the Booted Puss nodded.

 

   Luffy smiled before he put his leftovers in a bag and around that time, music began to play. Everyone looked up to see an orchestra, playing a slow ballad.

 

"Wanna dance, Luffy?" Nami asked.

 

Luffy had just finished his snack and answered, "Sure!"

 

Soon, the Booted Puss Girl and the Monkey Man went out and began to dance.

 

_Feeling my way through the darkness_

 

Robin held Zoro's hand and went out to dance with him, too.

 

_Guided by a beating heart_

 

The two couples slowly danced to the music.

 

_I can't tell where the journey will end  
But, I know where to start_

 

   Nami smiled as she looked into Luffy's eyes and Luffy gave her his usual grin. Nami sighed happily as she rested her head against Luffy's chest; the Monkey Man smiled. Robin smiled as she and Zoro danced, too.

 

_They tell me I'm too young to understand_

 

Luffy gently twirled Nami around before pulling her into his embrace again.

 

_They say I'm caught up in a dream_

 

The rest of the Straw Hats watched as they danced.

 

"Usopp, let's go dance, too!" Chopper said.

 

"Uh, Chopper," Usopp began, sheepishly, "how do I put this in a way you'll understand...? Um..."

 

"What is it, Usopp?" Chopper asked. "You don't know how to dance?"

 

"Err, no, Chopper, it's just--"

 

"This is a dance meant for couples," Sanji explained. "Like Luffy and Nami and Zoro and Robin."

 

"Oh." Chopper said. "Okay."

 

"Sorry, Chopper," Usopp apologized. "Maybe some other time."

 

"Okay, Usopp."

 

We now move back to the dance floor. Zoro smiled as he and Robin danced together.

 

_Well, life will pass me by if I don't open up my eyes_

 

The Crane Woman kissed Zoro on the lips.

 

"Mmph!"

 

Robin giggled and Zoro smirked at her.

 

"You cheeky little birdie." he said.

 

"And don't you forget it." Robin whispered.

 

(A/N: That one was Fang's idea! XD )

 

_Well, that's fine by me_

 

Luffy and Nami are still dancing.

 

_So, wake me up when it's all over_  
When I'm wiser and I'm older  
All this time I was finding myself  
And I didn't know I was lost 

 

"I love you, Luffy." Nami whispered.

 

"I love you, too, Nami." Luffy whispered back.

 

_So, wake me up when it's all over_  
When I'm wiser and I'm older  
All this time I was finding myself  
And I didn't know I was lost 

 

The two then shared a passionate kiss.

 

"That is so beautiful~!" Franky bawled.

 

"Ah...young love," Brook sighed. "It's a many splendid thing."

 

"Indeed," Sanji added.

 

On the inside, the Fox Man was crying.

 

 _'I wish Vivi was here~!!!'_ he thought.

 

Back on the dance floor, the two couples are still dancing.

 

_I tried carrying the weight of the world_

 

They stared at each other, longingly and happily. As if they were the only people in the room.

 

_But, I only have two hands_

 

   Nami and Robin then rested their heads against their respective boyfriends' chest; the guys smiled. Luffy whispered into Nami's ear, "We are SO getting it on when we get back to the ship."

 

Nami only giggled.

 

"As you wish, captain." she whispered.

 

"Shishishishi!"

 

Meanwhile, with Zoro and Robin...

 

"Thank you for being out here with me," Robin whispered.

 

"Don't mention it." Zoro replied.

 

The Crane Woman smiled and whispered, "I think you deserve a bit of a reward when we go back to the ship, no?"

 

The Tiger Man grinned, then he kissed Robin. As he broke the kiss, Zoro's response was, "I look forward to it."

 

Robin just chuckled.

 

_Hope I get the chance to travel the world  
But, I don't have any plans_

 

The crowd watched as the couples danced.

 

_Wish that I could stay forever this young_

 

"Such graceful dancers."

 

"Yeah. Those girls sure are lucky."

 

_Not afraid to close my eyes_

 

Luffy closed his eyes as he and Nami danced together.

 

_Life's a game made for everyone  
And love is the prize_

 

Nami closed her eyes as she kissed Luffy, again and Zoro did the same with Robin.

 

_So wake me up when it's all over_  
When I'm wiser and I'm older  
All this time I was finding myself  
And I didn't know I was lost 

 

They each broke the kiss and then they touched foreheads, together.

 

_So wake me up when it's all over_  
When I'm wiser and I'm older  
All this time I was finding myself  
And I didn't know I was lost 

 

Then, they stopped dancing and bowed before the crowd.

 

_(x4): I didn't know I was lost_

_So wake me up when it's all over_  
When I'm wiser and I'm older  
All this time I was finding myself  
And I didn't know I was lost 

 

Everyone applauded the two pairs.

 

"Yeah! What a dance!!!" Chopper cheered.

 

"They were amazing!" Usopp added.

 

"Splendid~!" Brook cried.

 

"SUPER~!!!" Franky cheered.

 

However...as Luffy bowed...his mask fell off!

 

"ACK! MY MASK!" he cried.

 

 _'Oh, crap!'_ Nami thought.

 

Everyone gasped.

 

"Quick! Put it back on before the Marines see--" Nami whispered.

 

"IT'S 'STRAW HAT' LUFFY!!!" cried one of the guests.

 

Nami facepalmed.

 

"Run. Now."

 

   The Monkey Man grabbed Nami and hoisted her on his shoulders as he and the rest of the crew ran. The Marines gave chase not long after and they even started shooting!

 

"WAH!!!" Chopper cried.

 

"MAMA~!!!" Usopp wailed.

 

Nami screamed.

 

Eventually, they all make it back to the _Sunny_ , waking up Blizzard in the process.

 

 _"What's going on?"_ Blizzard asked.

 

"Marines! That's what!" Luffy answered.

 

 _"What?!"_ the wolf-dog questioned.

 

"FRANKY, FLOOR IT!!!" Luffy ordered.

 

"You got it, captain!" Franky saluted as he prepared a Coup de Burst. "Coup de BURST!!!"

 

The whole ship was sent flying into the air; the Marines were left behind, yelling at the Straw Hats.

 

"You can't escape us, forever!!!" the Marine Captain shouted.

 

"KISS MY ASS, DICKWADS!!!" Luffy yelled, giving the Marines the finger.

 

"AGH!!! SUCH AUDACITY!!!" the Marines cried.

 

Luffy snickered.

 

Later on, the _Sunny_ landed in another part of the New World and once it did, Luffy walked up to Nami.

 

"Nami...I'm sorry about what happened." he apologized. "If you wanna clock me, I'm not gonna stop you."

 

"Luffy..." Nami started as she raised her left hand.

 

"AH!" Luffy shrieked as he flinched.

 

To his surprise, the Booted Puss gently caressed his cheek.

 

"Huh?" the Monkey Man questioned.

 

"I'm not upset with you." she told him.

 

"You're not?" Luffy blinked, confused.

 

Nami shook her head.

 

"I had a wonderful time," Nami said. "That's all that mattered to me."

 

Luffy smiled a little.

 

"I'm glad you had fun, Nami."  he said.

 

"I have you to thank for that." Nami smiled.

 

"You're welcome!" Luffy grinned.

 

"Although, that's not all, _Lulu-chan_..." Nami added, wrapping her arms around her captain's neck and pressing her chest against his in a very seductive manner, then she whispered in his ear, "I haven't forgotten what you told me."

 

Luffy grinned.

 

"Let's do it."

 

Nami giggled as she and Luffy walked off to the Women's Quarters. Meanwhile, with Zoro and Robin...

 

"Zoro?"

 

"Yeah?"

 

Robin winked at him, saying, "Don't forget about your reward."

 

Zoro smirked upon hearing this.

 

"...Get your feathered ass over here, right now." he said.

 

Robin just chuckled.

 

"You're gonna have to catch me, first, Tiger!" she called as she flew up to the Crow's Nest.

 

Zoro playfully went after her.

 

"Get a room, you two!" Usopp shouted.

 

"Why do you think we're heading up to the Crow's Nest?!" Zoro asked.

 

"...Point taken." Usopp noted.

 

"Usopp, what are Zoro and Robin gonna do?" Chopper asked, looking up at the Ferret Man.

 

"Don't ask," Usopp replied. "Just don't."

 

"But--"

 

 _"Chopper, listen to him."_ Blizzard said.

 

"Okay." Chopper replied.

 

Sanji was on his knees, pounding the deck as he sobbed.

 

"I wish Vivi was here~!" he cried.

 

Usopp sighed as he walked over the cook and patted him on the back.

 

"There, there." he deadpanned. "Better?"

 

"A little bit." Sanji sniffled.

 

"Good, now let's go and get some sleep."

 

   The guys headed to the Men's Quarters to get some shut-eye...until...they all heard the sound of two certain couples going at it and Sanji started crying again.

 

"WHY~?!?!" the cook cried.

 

"Oy..." Usopp muttered as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "This is gonna be a long night."

 

"You said it, brother." Franky agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, the inspiration for this came to me one day when I saw one of the many trailers of _About Time_. "Wake Me Up" by Aloe Blacc ft. Avicii was playing in one of them. The melody moved me so much and BAM!!! You get _Masquerade_!
> 
>  
> 
> Oh, and "Masquerade" from _The Phantom of the Opera_ kept playing in my head...:|
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed reading _Masquerade_ ~!


End file.
